Total Drama School
by sixthsense6
Summary: A random episode from a future season of Total Drama.


Total Drama School

"Last time, on Total, Drama, School! Our final six battled it out in a race throughout the school! Although Noah's smarts were more than enough for him to win, our two devious students tripped him up enough to let Sadie win immunity. Scott ended up being backstabbed by his ally, which turned out to be none other than Sadie. Who will win in the epic challenge we have planned today! And who will be voted off? Find out, on Total, Drama, School!"

Chris said.

Noah: Scott proved to me why I don't compete usually during challenges. The one time I actually try, I get humiliated.

Sadie: *giggling* Sorry Scott, you were just too dense to see what was really going on.

Zoey: Am I happy Scott is gone? Yes. Do I think I'll win now? Absolutely.

Geoff: Scott was pretty harsh dude. But now it's gonna be an even bigger party! Woohoo!

Dawn: I don't know how I feel about Scott. Even before he told me that he liked me, I knew it in his aura. But I really need to focus on the game right now so I can donate the money to all the nature Chris has ever harmed.

The five campers sat down at the table, looking at what Chris had served them.

"What is this?" Noah asked, pushing the 'food' away. Chef came storming up to face the bookworm.

"You got something to say to me, egghead?" Chris yelled at him.

"Yeah, how did you manage to cook something so inedible?" Noah said.

"Noah, I don't think that's a good idea." Dawn hissed. Noah ignored her, and glared Chef down.

"Now listen here, maggot." Chef yelled. "When I was a boy..."

"No one cares Chef." Noah interrupted.

"We'll just be going now." Dawn said, dragging the bookworm away as he shouted insults at the large cook. ("My golden retriever's feces is twice as edible as whatever you cook!")

Dawn: As one of Noah's acquaintances, I feel someone needs to tell him that being cynical isn't the best approach to every event. Also, his aura tells me he wasn't hugged much as a child.

With Noah and Dawn gone, and Chef cleaning his knives while glowering at the three remaining students, breakfast was a silent occasion.

Sadie: After Scott's, um, unfortunate elimination, I needed a new ally. Zoey is next on my list, and my hit list will not be interrupted.

"So, Geoff," Sadie said once Chef had left. "How are you?" Geoff was confused.

"Uh, it's alright." Geoff said.

Geoff: I've noticed how Sadie seems a little different now that Katie has been voted off twice. She looks a little more, angry?

The awkward tension was released when Noah and Dawn came back, followed by Chris.

"Good morning students. Are you ready for today's challenge?" He asked brightly.

"Bite me." Noah grumbled. Chris laughed.

"Good! Because today's challenge is going to be tricky!" Chris said. Noah rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to make us juggle active mines while playing the bagpipes on top of bus?" Noah said sarcastically.

"Chef, write that down." Chris said. Noah's eyes widened, and Zoey scowled at him.

Zoey: Noah seriously needs to learn to keep his mouth shut. This is difficult enough already!

Noah: Yeah, probably should have kept my mouth shut.

"As fun as watching you try an do that would be, we already have a challenge. Everyone, to the bus! We're taking a field trip!" Chris said. The five campers got up slowly and went to the bus.

"So, Geoff." Sadie said once again as the bus started moving. "What do you say about you and me voting together?" Geoff shook his head.

"No way dudette. Voting is every person's decision. So sorry." Geoff said.

Sadie: My list. Number one, Zoey. Number two, Geoff!

"Chris, where are we even going?" Zoey asked from the back of the bus.

"It's a place that's very special to all of us." Chris said, laughing somewhat evilly.

"Welcome back, to Wawanakwa Island!" Chris announced as the students got off the bus to see the abandoned island.

Noah: How did we get here on a bus?

"Your challenge today is to find five objects we've scattered around the island, each one representing one of you. First one back with five wins." Chris said.

"How will we even know if we found one?" Sadie asked in exasperation.

"Trust me." Chris said, grinning. "You'll know."

Sadie: Well that was ominous.

"Oh, and by some miraculous transformation, we managed to get all the radiation off the island. Should make this a tad easier. Now go!" Chris said. The five teens ran into the forest, beginning the search.

Dawn ran towards the campfire, searching for anything.

"Geoff is probably something party related, Noah a book, and me something nature. But what about Sadie and Zoey?" Dawn thought to herself.

Chris and Chef watched five screens, each with a student on one.

"Chef, you remembered to hide all the stuff, right?" Chris asked the large cook. Chef scratched his neck.

"Well you see, the bear actually took all of them." Chef said, chuckling. "Funny how... all that worked out. Right?" Chris yelled in frustration.

Sadie overheard this conversation while searching through the kitchen.

"The bear has all of it, eh? To the cave!" Sadie said, and ran off.

Meanwhile, Geoff was fruitlessly combing the cabins. "C'mon Geoff think!" He told himself. "Think like Chris!"

After a few seconds, Geoff had a horrible grimace on his face.

Geoff: I never want to do that again.

Noah ran into Geoff on his way out o the cabins.

"Well, if it isn't party boy. Find anything, or to busy thinking about Bridgette?" Noah taunted.

"What's your damage, Noah? What do you have against me?" Geoff asked, perplexed.

"Just how my intellect is vastly superior, but in this world doesn't even matter." Noah said. Geoff stared blankly at the nerd. Noah sighed. "Geoff, just forget it. Let's forget this conversation ever happened. Okay?"

Geoff nodded. "Agreed brah." The two stood there awkwardly until Sadie scampered by sneaking.

"Now she looks like she's up to no good." Geoff said, grinning. Noah grinned as well.

"One step ahead of you, Geoff." Noah said, and the two followed Sadie through the woods.

Zoey was combing through the woods when she came across an identical copy of Geoff's hat.

"This must be one of them." She muttered to herself. A few minutes later, she saw a book.

"Chris is making this too easy." She said to herself as she saw a third item, and followed the trail.

"Okay, just one more." She said, coming across the bear cave, already having Geoff's hat, Noah's book, a pair of her shoes, and one of Dawn's sweaters.

Sadie had made it to the cave, along with Noah and Geoff, who had followed her the entire way there. The four students stood there, waiting for someone to go into the cave.

"Zoey, how did you get those?" Sadie asked her, motioning to the items in her hand.

"There was a trail leading here." Zoey said, shrugging. The four walked into the cave, then saw a stack of items sitting there, guarded by the sleeping bear.

Noah and Geoff began tiptoe-ing by the sleeping bear, with Sadie and Zoey following. The bear was swatting around in its sleep; one if it's paws hit Sadie across the face.

Sadie: I refuse to think of that as karma.

Noah and Geoff had all the items, and headed back out the cave. Zoey had also garnered the last item she needed: one of Sadie's hairbands. On their way out, Noah accidentally stepped on Geoff's toes. The party animal let out a bloodcurdling scream.

Noah: Did it really hurt that bad?

The scream awoke the bear, and he lashed out at the nearest person. Unfortunately, thy person was Sadie. She dropped everything and started running. Noah, Geoff, and Zoey also began running.

They raced through the woods; back towards where Chris was waiting so one could win immunity. After several hard minutes of running, Geoff arrived first.

"Do I win brah?" Geoff asked, out of breathe. Dawn was also there, finishing repeating the alphabet backwards.

"Actually, Dawn wins. Since Chef screwed the challenge up, I decided to make it whoever could recite the alphabet backwards first would win immunity." Chris said with a smile.

Zoey: I really hate that man.

At the campfire, Chris decided that the elimination would be in honor of Total Drama Island.

"On this plate, I have four marshmallows. However, there are four of you." Chris said, but was interrupted by Noah.

"Someone five the man a medal, he can count!" Noah exclaimed. Chris threw a marshmallow at him. "Does this mean I'm safe?"

"Sadly yes. Marshmallows also for Geoff and Dawn!" Chris said. The two blondes caught their marshmallows.

"Now, it comes down to you to. And the final marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Zoey." Chris said, giving her a marshmallow. Sadie stood up in outrage.

"How did my plan not work? It's because of you idiots!" Sadie yelled as Chef dragged her down the dock.

"Wow. She really ha changed since TDI." Geoff remarked as he chowed down on his marshmallow.

"And we are down to four! Find out who will be eliminated next, on Total, Drama, School!" Chris said.


End file.
